Grace, Nick, Bessie
''Grace, Nick, Bessie & Dave ''is an upcoming 2020 American computer-animated family comedy film that is being produced by Sony Pictures Animation. It is directed by Tom McGrath and written by Chris Wright, and stars the voices of Demi Lovato, Issac Brown, JoJo Siwa and Max Charles. It will be released by Sony Pictures Releasing on April 7, 2021 in RealD 3D. Featuring a new hit single "Catchy Song" by Justin Timberlake. Summary �� This story centers on a 12-yr-old girl named Grace (Demi Lovato) who moved in San Francisco, California with her parents, and she's also nervous 'bout being a new kid at a new school and make new friends. Cast �� * Demi Lovato as Grace McCord, a shy girl. ** Young Grace * Issac Brown as Nick Smith, a cool boy who wears a red cap. * JoJo Siwa as Bessie Rocks, a tough girl. * Max Charles as Dave Stewart, a energetic boy. * Kate Beckinsale as Kate McCord, Grace's caring mother who's pregnant with a baby girl. * Brendan Fraser as Jim McCord, Grace's fun-lovin' father. * Joe Pesci as Chris, a kidnapper. * Brad Garrett as Ray, Chris' dimwitted partner. * Olivia Munn as Mrs. Peck, a teacher. * Daniel Riordan as Coach Bunch, a gym teacher. * Finesse Mitchell as Nick's father, a cop. * Jane Lynch as the Lunch lady * Skai Jackson as Sara * Lucia Geddes as a girl holding a bowl of fruit punch * Pierce Gagnon as a Spider-Man shirt guy * Jason Maybeum as Student #1 * Cameron Seely as Student #2 Songs �� #Grace,Nick,Bessie&Dave # Catchy Song - Justin Timberlake (Dance-Pop Mix) # California Gurls (feat. Snoop Dogg) - Katy Perry # Dancer - Flo Rida ##SuperCoolRap - JoJo Siwa & Issac Brown (Funk/Dance Mix) # Friends - will.i.am (Dance Mix) # Boogie Wonderland - Earth, Wind & Fire # Feel This Moment (ft. Christine Aguillera) - Pitbull Justin Timberlake �� * Justin Timberlake - Catchy Song (From Grace, Nick, Bessie & Dave) Special Effects �� * Sony Pictures Imageworks '''(Culver City, CA) Fandango �� Grace, Nick, Bessie & Dave: Trailer | Fandango * Song: That's What I Like (ft. Fitz) - Flo Rida Presenters �� * Director: '''Tom McGrath * Production Designer & Character Designer: Scott Wills * Art Directors: Dan Krall / Don Shank * Head of Layout: Tom Bruno Jr. Fandango �� Grace, Nick, Bessie & Dave: Trailer 2 | Fandango * Song: Dance-Pop Music / La Da Dee - Cody Simpson will i am �� * will.i.am - Friends (From Grace, Nick, Bessie & Dave) AMC Theatres �� AMC Thursday Ticket - LIVE (GRACE, NICK, BESSIE & DAVE) | AMC Theatres (2020) * Song: Catchy-Pop Music Release �� * The film'' ''will be released in theatres on April 7, 2021 in RealD 3D. Sony Animation ✨ "#SuperCoolRap" by JoJo Siwa & Issac Brown �� | GRACE, NICK, BESSIE & DAVE Fandango �� * Grace, Nick, Bessie & Dave Executive Clip - First Day of School | Fandango Sony Animation �� "Catchy Song" Teaser �� | GRACE, NICK, BESSIE & DAVE Sony Animation �� Movie Clips * Grace Learns To Dance, Song, "Dancer" * Moving To San Francisco, Song: "California Gurls" * School Dance, Songs: "Boogie Wonderland"/"Feel This Moment" Summer Film �� * Cruise Holiday: A Grace, Nick, Bessie & Dave Movie Category:IMAX films Category:Feature film Category:Comedy Category:Family Category:IMDb Category:Upcoming Films Category:Movies Category:Family films Category:AMC Theatres Category:Fandango Movies Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Real-D 3D Category:Sony Category:Sony Pictures Category:Upcoming Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:CGI-animated Category:Sony Pictures Releasing Category:Sony Pictures Imageworks Category:Best Animated Feature Annie Award winners Category:Dolby Atmos + Vision Category:Computer-animated Category:Sony Pictures films Category:Best Directing Academy Award winners Category:Demi Lovato Category:Best Original Music Score Academy Award winners Category:Cinemark Category:Regal Category:RPX at Regal Category:2021 animated films Category:2021 films